fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie (バンジョーとカズーイの大冒険＆, Banjo & Kazooie) appear as a newcomers in Super Smash Bros. V. They are hidden characters in the game. “Banjo is a brown honey bear created by Rareware and one of two major protagonists in the Banjo-Kazooie series. He is always seen wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace and a blue backpack. Banjo made his debut appearance in Diddy Kong Racing alongside Tiptup and Conker as a heavy racer with a high top speed and low acceleration before starring in his own game several months later. Since then, he has been the main character of every Banjo-Kazooie series game yet. A while back, Banjo adopted a breegull named Kazooie who is often seen seeking shelter in his backpack. The pair has gone on numerous adventures together, the purpose of most of them being to stop the sinister plans of the evil witch Gruntilda. He has returned in the series' latest installment for the Xbox 360. Banjo also has a younger sister named Tooty who lives with him and Kazooie in a house at the bottom of Spiral Mountain. She also plays her namesake instrument. However, Banjo was not born a Rare icon despite being quickly loved by millions. He was originally planned to be a small time character in a Super Nintendo video game titled Project Dream. After the Nintendo 64 was released the game was moved to the new console. However, it was found to be too generic and a rabbit was planned to become the new main character. This too was unsuccessful, so Rare tried a game based around Banjo himself which ultimately became Banjo-Kazooie. Kazooie is a red-crested breegull who lives in her pal Banjo's backpack most of the time, poking her head out only to berate various other characters with insults and jabbering. She does leave the backpack on occasion, but her friendship (and rent-free apartment) with Banjo always leads her back eventually.” Banjo & Kazooie are confirmed to have no alternate costume. How to Unlock * Play 200 VS matches. (Both Online and Offline counted) *Complete Classic Mode with Duck Hunt on intensity 8.0 or higher 20 times. Attributes Pros: * Has 3 jumps (Kazooie provides 3rd) * Good KO power * Very strong * Strong throws * Can crawl and wall jump * Slow fall speed (Just a bit floaty) Cons: * Slow dash speed * Options can be quite predictable * Slow fall speed (Just a bit floaty) Summary Banjo and Kazooie are duo characters. As one, their weight is average and they have alright mobility. Banjo only has 2 jumps but Kazooie is able to provide a 3rd “jump”. If the jump input is held Banjo will slowly float downwards. Banjo and Kazooie also have very good kill power with a variety of moves that have very powerful knockback. Their throws are also deceivingly strong. Banjo can also crawl and wall jump. They may have alright mobility but Banjo has quite a slow dash speed and most of his options can be quite predictable. Their fall speed is also quite slow which can be both a good thing and a bad thing in their game. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animation and Misc. Size Banjo is about the same size as Sonic. Taunts SIDE - Banjo holds out a glowing jiggy as Kazooie looks at with a gleam in her eyes and her beak open. UP - Kazooie pops out to laugh in a disrespectful manner as Banjo looks up at her smiling. DOWN - Mumbo Jumbo appears transforming Banjo and Kazooie into a washing machine and laughing as they shake before disappearing as they revert back. Character Selection Screen Animation Banjo rubs the top of his head as Kazooie pops out. On Screen Appearance Banjo walks forward in an excited manner as Kazooie briefly sticks her head out. Victory Animation *Mumbo Jumbo is seen playing a violin standing beside Banjo as he’s playing his Banjo before striking a pose as Kazooie pops her head out. *Kazooie is seen carrying Banjo as they float down to ground level. Then Kazooie plops down in a tired manner as Banjo pulls out what appears to be a New Nintendo 3DS and begins to play. *Banjo runs forward then places his hand on his forehead as Kazooie pops out doing the same. (Similar to their artwork). Losing Animation Banjo is seen clapping while Kazooie appears to be ranting. Crowd Cheer “Let’s Go! Banjo! Let’s Go! Kazooie! Let’s Go!” Victory Theme A flourished remix of the Main Title theme in Banjo-Kazooie. Key point is anywhere before 0:21 Fighting Stance Banjo stands straight occasionally looking from side to side while moving his hands (should not be confused with an idle pose. Idle Poses * Kazooie pokes her head out. * Banjo and Kazooie put their hand/wing above their eyes looking from side to side similar to their artwork. Walk Simply walks forward. Dash Simply runs forward. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters